


Roach

by BloomingMiracle (Luna264)



Series: Jaskier Reincarnation AU [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23340412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna264/pseuds/BloomingMiracle
Summary: Jaskier isn't special.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Jaskier Reincarnation AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663612
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Roach

“So,” Jaskier says one day. “I’ve been thinking. You accepted this whole thing pretty quickly.”

“Like you said,” Geralt replies gruffly. “Not the weirdest thing that’s happened around me.”

“Not the weirdest thing that happened to Yen, either, but she still took a week.”

Geralt shrugs. “It can happen to a horse, why can’t it happen to a man?”

Jaskier stops.

“What?” He says.

“You haven’t noticed?” Geralt raises an eyebrow. “I’ve known Roach longer than I’ve known you.”


End file.
